


Starry Night

by mynameisnoneya



Series: The Crown of Love [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And They Still Have Three Kids, Artists, But Now They Are Divorced, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jaime & Cersei Aren't Siblings, Living Together, Museums, One Night Stands, Post-Divorce, They were married, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: All alone in the sanctuary of his home art studio, Jaime reflects upon how quickly a man’s life can change in just one night.  And when Sansa shows up at his place after spending the day with her family, Jaime can't wait to make an even bigger change.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created as part of the "Jaimsa Week" prompt on Tumblr for Day #2: One-Night Stand.
> 
> I have decided to merge all my Jaimsa fics written for "Jaimsa Week" into a series with a continously running story line. That means, each prompt I complete will be one day in the life of Jaime and Sansa and will correlate with the prompt fill for the day.
> 
> And FYI, I decided to omit the incest angle between Jaime and Cersei. If that bothers you or upsets you, then please, by all means, skip this fic. I don't mind. Really, I don't.
> 
> Please note that I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not. 
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

 

As Jaime sat alone inside his home studio, perched on a black stool while aimlessly staring at the blank canvas in front of him, he tried to focus on his work, yet he found his thoughts drifting as always toward the vivacious young woman who had captured his heart not so long ago.

What had begun as a one-night stand between a middle-aged art professor and an up-and-coming curator at the King’s Landing Museum of art had developed into a full-fledge, honest-to-goodness love affair.  Even Jaime found it hard to believe at times that Sansa was his.  In fact, if someone would have told him while he’d shamelessly flirted with the leggy redhead at the museum’s annual fundraiser five months ago that he not only would manage to climb into her bed that night but would also manage to steal her heart in the process, he most assuredly would have laughed right in their face.

Because in reality, how often do two people with a twenty-year age gap make it last after barely getting to know one another before falling into the sack?  Yet against all odds and a pair of families that thought they were nuts, they had made it this far.

Chewing on his bottom lip as he began to lightly sketch her thin yet curvy form instead of the piece he had planned to begin tonight, Jaime wondered how Sansa had fared today.  She’d promised her mother that she would spend the entire day with her and Sansa’s younger sister, Arya.  The younger Stark girl, who was engaged to her college sweet-heart, was getting married next month, and as the dutiful maid of honor, Sansa had agreed to run the gauntlet of the farce known as the “bridal shower.”  Jaime laughed to himself at the thought of Arya, the poster child for everything decidedly ungirly, having to sit through hours of giggling ladies oohing and awing over each and every gift that she opened, waxing poetic about married life and offering Arya advice about her pending wedded bliss when the young girl had been living with said fiancé for the last two years.

_Living together. . ._

Jaime’s hand paused as the realization suddenly washed over him.  Why hadn’t he thought of it sooner?  The idea of falling asleep and waking up with Sansa every day sounded like utter ecstasy.  She hated her small flat which she’d rented over on the cheap side of town when she’d first moved to King’s Landing six months ago.  He had more than enough room in his place for her.  Her lease would be up soon enough, and what the hell, he’d gladly pay any fees she incurred for breaking the damn thing early if it meant she would say yes.

So, why not?  Why not ask her?  The timing seemed absolutely perfect.

Or was it?

Was it too soon?  Sure, they’d declared their love for one another, but the act of living under the same roof would be a huge, huge step.  Was Sansa ready for that level of commitment?  Was he pushing things too fast?

With his heart racing in his chest, Jaime laid his pencil down on the table next to his stool all littered with brushes of varying sizes and tubes and pots of paints in every color imaginable.  Rising to his bare feet, he wiped his dirty hands on the tops of his faded-out jeans, opening the glass French doors and hurriedly exiting his home studio.  He dashed through the living room and into his upscale, modern-design kitchen, jerking his cell phone off the bar separating the kitchen area from the great room to see if Sansa had texted him at all during her day of bridesmaid duties.  He had wanted to text or to call her several times, but since she was planning to spend the night at his place afterward, he had tried to be patient.

Thankfully, he wasn’t disappointed.

_Sansa:  Things are winding down here.  Leaving Margaery’s house in 15 minutes.  Be there soon._

Wetting his lower lip as he typed a reply, Jaime couldn’t help but smile at the silly kissy-face emoji she included at the end of her message.

_Jaime:  Can’t wait.  See you soon._

Chucking his cell phone back on the counter, he turned to survey his abode.  He’d purchased the small, 20’s-era cottage shortly after his divorce was final.  Thanks to Tyrion and Bronn, they’d not only helped him refurbish the worn-out fixer-upper but also had helped Jaime get back onto his feet after leaving Cersei for good.  Having endured years of brutal mind games and emotional tortures at the hands of his ex-wife had left Jaime with a rather bitter taste in his mouth when it came to relationships with the opposite sex.  Cersei was the definition of “ice princess,” that was for sure.  Yet even after her drinking habits worsened and her roving eye increased, he’d still clung to the hope that his love was enough for the both of them to save their marriage.

But it wasn’t.  It had never been enough, actually.

Not once did Jaime dream that he would ever love another woman again after his divorce.  Even after a decade of solitude, his empty house still felt like, well, just a house.  It had never really felt like home.  Yet in only five brief months with Sansa in his life, these four walls had begun to feel like just that.  She had rekindled his long-forgotten hope that he could love someone and be loved in return.

As Jaime slowly walked around the living room toward the patio doors overlooking his deck and garden, he gazed upon the starry night through the open floor-length louvered blinds.  It certainly was a beautiful night here in King’s Landing, the blackness of the clear sky peppered with the vast array of bright white stars and constellations.  Crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame, Jaime decided right then and there that he would ask Sansa tomorrow night if she would do him the honor of moving into his house.  Tomorrow night would be perfect indeed.  It was Valentine’s Day, and he’d made reservations weeks ago for the two of them at The Red Keep, one of the trendiest, most expensive restaurants over in the boho district.  It had become Sansa’s favorite place to eat, so she claimed, ever since Jaime had taken her there on their first “official” date the weekend after their almost one-night stand.

How quickly a man’s life can change in just one night.

Lost in his thoughts, Jaime almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his front door being opened.

“Hey!” Sansa called out to him.  Quickly, she removed her key to his place and shut the door behind her.

“Hey yourself,” he replied.  He pushed off the patio door and sauntered toward her.  “So, how was it?  Everything you could have hoped for and then some?”

Sansa groaned, rolling her eyes as she shirked her purse and shoes and tossed them to the floor where she stood.  “God, you have _no_ idea what those things are like,”

“Thank God I never had to attend one,” Jaime joked as he opened his arms to embrace her.  Closing his eyes, he inhaled her scent when she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her long arms around him.

“Not even your own bridal shower?” Sansa asked.  The curiosity was obvious in her voice.  She rarely asked him any details about his ex-wife, always waiting for him to share whatever he felt comfortable telling her in his own time.

“I’m old, remember?”  Jaime laughed out loud when she swiftly smacked his bottom.  “Men didn’t go to bridal showers back in my day.”

“‘Back in my day,’” Sansa repeated.  She pulled back to look up into his playful countenance.  “Really?  You act as if you’re ancient sometimes!”

“But I am, darling.”  He relished the way his lover’s pale eyes roamed his face.

“You didn’t seem old last night.”  Sansa ran her tongue along her lower lip as she stood on her bare tip toes, meshing her mouth with his.

“Maybe not before we had dinner at your parents’ house,” he said as they parted.  “All it took, though, was your father reminiscing about his version of ‘the good old days.’”

“And why was that?”

“Because _I_ am old enough to reminisce about ‘the good old days.’”

Sansa giggled, squeezing his ass with both hands.  “Would you stop it already?  You know that it doesn’t bother me, right?”

Jaime grinned as he stroked her hair.  “What?  That I could drive before you were in school?”

That comment caused Sansa to snort.  A genuine, unladylike swine-like snort.  “You never quit, do you?”

“Never.”

Cocking her head to the side, Sansa wondered aloud.  “Which do you think my parents dislike more: our relationship or my sister’s pending marriage?”

Breathing deeply, Jaime shook his shaggy blond locks in amusement.  “Both are equally as heinous in Ned Stark’s mind, I’m quite certain of that, my dear.  No man will ever be good enough for one of his daughters.”

Sansa began to play with the pearly white buttons of Jaime’s wrinkled white button-down shirt.  “So is any man good enough for Myrcella?”

“Absolutely not!”  Jaime pretended to be offended by the notion, though he wondered what he actually would think if his only daughter looked at a man the way Sansa was looking at him right now.

Without missing a beat, Sansa began to unbutton his shirt, worrying her lip as she exposed his flesh.  “But what if she fell in love with an older man?”  Her voice was a low hum as she raked her nails through his chest hair.

“I. . .well, now I can’t say for certain about that one. . .”  Jaime groaned when his manhood started nuzzling his button fly.

And when Sansa reached for the buttons on said fly, Jaime moved so fast, she squealed in surprise.  Withdrawing from her embrace, he scooped her up bridal-style and hauled her straight to his bedroom.  It didn’t take him long before Jaime had her right where he wanted her.  He might be old, but at least he’d had enough practice to know exactly how to please a woman.

“Ungh. . .yes!  Yes!”  Sansa cried out in ecstasy while feverishly chasing down her release, writhing and twisting her hips in time with Jaime’s thrusts.  When he changed the angle of his own hips, pressing even deeper into her body, she violently arched her back, moaning and gripping onto his muscular upper arms like a lifeline.  Trying to maintain both his stamina and his focus, Jaime had almost lost both completely when Sansa unexpectedly gasped for air, clawing for purchase anywhere and everywhere she could manage on his bare back.

“Christ almighty, woman!” he hissed when her long nails scraped his flesh.

“Sorry, I didn’t - ” she tried to apologize, her words dying on the vine the very instant he grabbed her legs, hiking them up and over his waist.  “I can’t. . .oh, God. . .right there, right there. . .oh, God. . .”  Sansa’s azure eyes slammed shut as Jaime continued to pound into her, her words lost as she muttered in some sex-induced prayer

Panting vigorously now, Jaime knew that he must’ve found that sweet spot buried deep inside her wet, willing womanhood.  From her cheeks to her throat, her pale, lightly freckled was flushed a deep crimson.  A barely noticeable sheen of sweat had formed between the valley of her ample bosom, and her once meticulously arranged, waist-length locks that she had spent thirty minutes trying to straighten this morning had begun to kink and curl once again due to the heat radiating from their naked bodies.

In his lifetime, Jamie had never witnessed a more delicious, sinfully erotic sight as Sansa Stark in the throes of passion.

“You’re mine,” he vowed.  The gods save him but he was aroused beyond belief at the sight of the leggy redhead spread wide for him, a wanton, white-hot mess as he fucked her as hard and fast as she had demanded.

“I’m yours, Jaime. . .I’m. . .yes!”

“God, you feel so good.” When she wrapped her legs even more impossibly tight around his waist, he knew she was on the brink.

“Jaime!  Jaime!”  Sansa shouted as her orgasm overtook her, her cunny squeezing tightly around his throbbing cock.

“Fuck!”  As his own release washed over him, he bit down on his lip so hard that he imagined he drew blood.  Haphazardly thrusting a handful of times, he collapsed onto the bed, thankful that he somehow managed to _not_ crush her.  After what seemed like hours, he finally found the strength to reposition himself, pulling out and rolling onto his back, silently tugging his equally exhausted lover to his side.

Petting the damp hairs covering Jaime’s stomach, Sansa inhaled and exhaled slowly.  “Now I’m _really_ worn out.”

He chuckled while running his fingertips along her back.  “Complaining, are we?”

“No way,” she mumbled as she snuggled even closer to him, nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder like he was her pillow.

Placing a soft kiss on top of her head, Jaime looked down to Sansa’s eyes heavy with sleep.  The warmth of her body pressed next to his felt heavenly.  This.  This was what Jaime wanted.  He wanted her next to him every night.  Every.  Single.  Night.

He couldn’t wait until tomorrow.  Gods, this was it.  He was going to ask her to move in with him right now.

“Sansa?” he whispered into his dimly lit bedroom.

“Hmm?”

He swallowed hard, clearing his throat gently before he spoke.  “I was thinking, love. . .your lease is coming up soon enough, and instead of going through the agony of finding another place, I have plenty of room here for the two of us.  And since my house is substantially closer to the museum, it just makes sense for you to consider the possibility of moving in here with me.”

When he paused, Sansa didn’t answer.

Nervously, Jaime continued.  “And if you did, we could even go ahead and ask your landlord to release you from your contract early.  I’d be happy to cover the cost of such an ordeal.”

Again, no response.

He tried to think of what to say next.  “But. . .it’s perfectly fine if you’re not ready for something like that.  I mean, we’ve only been together for -”

And then he heard the barely audible sounds of Sansa softly snoring against his chest.

Realizing that his lover had fallen asleep, Jaime pursed his lips to squelch the laugh which dared to escape.  Sansa had one hell of a week at work, and thanks to their many late nights this week, she was most likely worn to the nub.  He would just have to wait until tomorrow night to ask her after all.

Carefully, Jaime inched toward his nightstand to turn off the lamp without rousing her.  “Get some sleep, darling.  We’ll talk tomorrow.”  Kissing her gently on the forehead, he laid his head on his fluffy pillow, repositioning himself to hopefully get some sleep himself.  Before he closed his eyes, however, he noticed he’d forgotten to close the red drapes surrounding his bedroom window.  Staring out into the darkness of the night, Jaime smiled while looking at the stars.

How quickly a man’s life can change in just one night.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work was inspired by both the painting of the same name by Van Gogh as well as a photo of Nikolaj Coster-Waldau that I saw online. Once again, I hope you will agree that my love of art and my love of Nikolaj meshed together nicely in this tale!
> 
> [ **Nikolaj in the white shirt and jeans** ](https://1l045q3arhfy34hts1o7giah-wpengine.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/C-MENS-COVER-FEAT-03-1000x1338.jpg)


End file.
